Sekirei: The Magus Chronicles
by castlecrasher009
Summary: Alexander Drake came to Japan seeking to expand his knowledge of the mystic arts. He didn't count on getting caught up in the Sekirei Plan where alien girls are pitted against each other in a city-wide battle royal. As he is drawn further into the mechanizations of a self-proclaimed game master, Alex will have to start playing by his own rules when their two worlds collide.


Standard disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the contents within this story. All rights and privileges a reserved for their respective owners.

 _Paris, France – 1887_

 _*Gong!*_

 _*Gong!*_

 _*Gong!*_

The resounding ringing of the church bells emanating from the high towers of the Notre-Dame de Paris filled the cold, moonlit air as the midnight hour drew near for the city of Paris. The full moon casted it's light across the vast city, allowing the few people still awake and about to see its wonders. However, there was one man who was not interested in seeing the city in its nightly beauty as he moved with determination and purpose through the city streets. The man was wearing a dark blue, hooded cloak that kept most of his body concealed to any who saw him, save for the lower part of his short-bearded face. Moving down one of the main streets in the city, he turns when he reaches a dark side alley between two large buildings. The smell of garbage and human excrement hangs heavily in the air but the man pays no mind to the stench as he moves deeper into the darkness. Making another turn when he reaches the end of the ally, he begins to slow his pace as he nears his destination. Coming up to another corner, the man slowed to a stop before leaning forward a peering around it.

The back alley opened up into a larger space with a wooden hatch built into the side of one of the buildings some fifteen feet away, most likely leading into a cellar of some sort. Guarding the hatch was a rather shady looking man wearing dirty clothing under a brown coat and a bowler hat on top of his head. The fellow was tipping back a bottle of whiskey as he stood guard. He looked halfway drunk as his unfocused eyes scanned the area around him.

The bearded man smirked as a hand covered by a leather glove slid out from between the folds of his cloak. He held the hand up in front of him with his empty palm up just as a small flash of light engulfed it. When the light disappeared a second later, it revealed a small shiny throwing knife resting in his palm. Moving swiftly, the man moved out from behind cover while intentionally slamming his left arm into the side of the building.

 _*Clank!*_

"Wha?!" The guard was jolted out of his drunken stupor as he jumped and turned to the source of the sound.

It would be the very last thing he would do in life.

 _*Shing!-Shing!-Shing!-Shing!-SHLICK*_

The guard's eyes widened as he found a knife lodged through his neck from the front, the blade going through his throat and embedding itself in his upper spinal column, insuring that he would not be able to call out for help or fight back or anything else for that matter as his body went limp and darkness took him.

The cloaked man walked passed the dead guard as the throwing knife simple dissolved into particles of light. Making his way to the cellar door, he saw that it was secured by a padlock and chain. Not bothering to search for the key on the dead guard, the man simply walked up to the door and took a firm hold on the chain.

 _*Snap!*_

A quick pull and the chain was broken, allowing him access to the place beyond the door. Pulling the broken chain away, he opened the door to reveal a set of stairs descending into the darkness. Seemingly unimpeded by the lack of light, the man descended the stairs into the black. Coming down to the bottom of the stairs, his initial theory of the place being a cellar was accurate as several large barrels of alcohol littered the room. Moving about the cellar, his eyes glanced about as he searched until he came to the back corner of the room. His eyes settled upon a single brick embedded in the wall that possessed a strange symbol carved into the stone. Frowning at the symbol as though it somehow offended him, the man placed his hand upon the brick and pushed. The brick slid back and a mechanical sound reverberated from behind the wall. Soon a large portion of the wall slide back and behind the rest of the brickwork, revealing even more stairs spiraling down further, only this time the path was lit by torch light.

Moving down the stairs, the man began to hear what sounded like chanting coming from below. Reaching the bottom, the man found himself in a larger room with a single doorway leading further into the secret sanctuary. His eyes flicked upward towards an ornate symbol hanging above the doorway, the same symbol etched into the brick in the cellar. An inverted pentagram with archaic runes drawn inside the five star points and around the circle as well as the center. Suppressing a growl, the man moved towards the doorway as the chanting grew louder with each step. Moving up to the corner of the doorway, the man once more leaned out to see into the room beyond.

Within the large room knelt several red robed men chanting a prayer in a foreign language as they faced the center where a large stone slab was placed. Upon the slab lay a barely clothed young girl whose hands and feet were bound to the corners of the slab, desperately fighting against her bonds to escape. All around the slab were large concentric circles painted on the floor with runes drawn between each circle that glowed in an eerie light that pulsed like a beating heart. Standing over the girl was a priest clad in more ceremonial robes with a twisted dagger in one of his hands as he spread his arms spread wide out as if to present himself.

"Oh Lords of Darkness, we beseech thee. Come forth and bestow upon us your powers. Imbue us with your gift of knowledge and strength, so that we may serve you in your unholy crusade to cover this world in everlasting darkness." The priest prayed before bringing his hands together and raising the blade high in the air. The poor girl renewed her struggles against her bonds with greater zeal as the man prepared to kill her as he spoke once more. "We sacrifice this soul to you, in your name."

 _*Shing!-Shing!-Shing!-Shing!-SHUNK!*_

The surrounding priests jumped to their feet in shock as the witness their leader fall back with a throwing knife embedded right into his forehead. Staring at their dead leader in shock, the telltale sound of boots on cobbled stone drew their attention to the entrance of the ceremonial chamber just as the clocked man stepped out into the candle light.

"A Magus?!"

"Wha-What is he doing here?!"

"How did the Order find us?!"

"He's interrupted the ritual! Kill Him!" One of the lesser priest shouted as the cultists drew daggers from their robes and began to advance on the intruder. One cultist yelled out as he lunged at the cloaked man, hoping to kill the interloper with a single thrust.

The newly identified Magus seemed to pay the man no mind as the cultist quickly closed the gap between them, but just as the dagger began to penetrate the dark blue cloak, the man's form glowed for a split second before he seemed to blur as he moved backwards almost instantaneously. The surprised cultist staggered forward as he lost his footing from the overpowered lung. As the bumbling cultist tripped awkwardly past the Magus, a flash of light appeared from under the blue-garbed man's cloak and not a moment later, the attackers' head flew up and away from the rest of his body.

The Magus watched passively as the body of the dead cultist crumpled to the floor, his right arm outstretched as he held a short sword out for all to see. It was clearly the weapon used to end the vile man's life. The other cultists took a hesitant step backwards as they gazes switched between the Magus and their fallen comrade. The Magus slowly lowered his arm and regarded the remaining men for a moment before taking a single, steady step forward.

This seemed to be all that was needed for the rest of the cultists to lung forward.

"UUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Magus stood for a moment as the cultists charged before he simply…moved. He didn't step. He didn't run. He _Moved!_

His movements were a blur as he deftly glided through a portion of the charging men, the flicker of steel being his only tell that his hand was moving. Not a second later, the bodies of four cultists' spasm as blood erupts out of them before falling lifeless to the floor. One stunned cultist made the mistake of looking to his fallen comrades before he too joined them as a blue blur passed in front of him and his chest cavity suddenly burst open as a large gash appeared on his body. Another two tried to keep track of their speeding target as the Magus zipped around the room before one was struck down by a slice in the back. The other didn't last but two seconds longer as his neck was carved open. Three more cultist tried to put up their defense by standing back to back with one another.

A moment later, they lost their heads.

Literally.

Amongst the battle, three of the remaining cultists watched in fear as their comrades were cut down one after another. One suddenly eyed the girl still strapped to the slab and decided to go for broke by completing the ritual and summoning their dark lords.

"Kill the Sacrifice!"

The other two cultist turned to look at their fellow follower before registering what he had commanded. One of them then turned to the slab and rushed forward to finish the ritual with his blade held high.

He almost made it to the slab when a blue mass suddenly appeared in front of him and he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down, he found the blade of the Magus's sword piercing him right through his stomach. The cultist the looked back up to meet the face of his killer as a pair of glowing blue eyes under a blue hood stared emotionlessly back at him before darkness took him.

Withdrawing his blade and watching the dead fall, the Magus turned to regard the still bound woman staring at the man in awe. With a flick of his wrist, the bonds holding the girl were cut. Not a second later, the girl found herself in the arms of her rescuer, who suddenly jumped over the slab just as the last two cultists stabbed down just where he stood. The Magus landed back on the floor right next to the exit and carefully laid the girl down on the floor, who immediately sought refuge behind the wall. As for the Magus, the man turned back to the soon-to-be-dead cultist, who were trembling at the sight of this seemingly invincible warrior.

"He freed the sacrifice. What do we do?" The one on the right said as he shook.

"We complete the ritual. We call forth our Masters' power."

"But…but we don't have a sacrifice…we don't have the means."

"Oh, but we do…"

With that, the man grabbed the back of his companions' head and took his dagger-

 _*Slich!*_

-and sliced the poor guy's throat wide open.

While the dying man desperately clawed at his bleeding throat, the deranged cultist took several steps back and raised his arms.

"Lords of Darkness! Accept this sacrifice! Come forth with your great and terrifying power, and slay this insolent mortal who dares to stand against us!"

The runic circle's glow intensified to the point where it became blinding just as an intense fire erupted from within the three most inner rings, vaporizing the bleeding cultist lying prone in the center. After a few seconds, something large began to appear within the flames. As they died out, everyone was presented with a horrifying sight.

There in the room stood a massive monster with angry red skin covering its muscular upper body while its lower half bore the resemblance of a brown-haired bull's hind legs. The creature had four fingers on its hands bearing long and sharp claws that could easily rend flesh from bone. Its head was framed by a pair of large horns growing from the side of its deformed skull. A set of jagged teeth protruded from its sulfur spewing mouth and a set of four glowing green eyes stared menacingly ahead, right at the Magus.

The monster let out a loud roar that shook the underground chamber while the last cultist ran to its side.

"Demon of Darkness, do my bidding and slay this fool!" The man shout while pointing towards the one who dared to interrupt the ritual…

…only to notice that the demon had turned to him to regard the tiny man before bringing its arm back and slamming the whelp right into the wall, leaving a bloody crater in the stonework.

With the annoying little pest out of the way, the massive monster turned back to the two sole living humans in the room and released another deafening roar that shook the room.

The poor girl trembled at the beasts' might. Such a creature only existed in stories and nightmares and yet one stood right before her, filling her with terror. Yet when she looked upon the man who rescued her from death, he was as calm as if this monster was of no danger to him.

The Magus remained calmly still as he stared at the nightmarish beast before him. A moment later, the short sword in his hand dissolved as he reached up to grip the cord holding his cloak closed and pulled. The cloak came open and fell to the floor, finally revealing the man in his entirety.

The Magus wore a full set of armor consisting of silver plate mail over a combination of chain armor and blue cloth garb, with plate vambraces and greaves protecting his arms and legs. The man's face also became visible, with his long and un-kept black hair reaching his shoulders, a short dark beard on an angular face and his fierce blue eyes that glowed faintly.

The beast's roar shook the room as it began to charge at its foe, who calmly stood and watched the demon approach. He raised both of his hands as they began to glow, just as the various forgotten blades of the deceased cultist began to levitate into the air around the Magus. With a simple gesture, the blades shot through the air and embedded themselves into the flesh of the beast.

The creature cried out in agony as it was impaled by multiple daggers, its blood pouring from the open wounds. Greatly angered, the demon raised its fist to crush the man before him and brought it thundering down.

The Magus's form glowed once more before he blurred away just as the demon's fist impacted the floor, crushing the brick beneath it. As it rose back up, the Magus charged, as a broad sword appeared in his hand, and with a wide slash of steel, the Magus sliced open a large wound along the demon's side. The demon staggered from the blow before it turned to the Magus, but before it could attack again, the Magus conjured a blue flam in his hand and thrust it at the demon. The flame streamed straight towards the creature's head as it engulfed it in a burning blaze.

The demon roared in agony as it tried to dowse the magically embed fire with its hands, and that was all the Magus needed as waved his hand around before slamming it into the ground. Around the monster, several magic circles appeared as metal chains shoot out and started wrapping around the demon's limbs. The beast roared in frustration as the chains grew taught and pulled the demon to the ground, his arms held to the sides. The Magus then held the broad sword up to his head as he closed his eyes. The blade then started to glow brightly as he channeled his magic into the blade.

The demon roared again as it tried to free itself, but was ultimately futile as the Magus leaped into the air and brought his blade right down the center of the beast, cleaving it in two.

The light in the demon's eyes faded as the two halves split apart and fell to the floor. As the magus rose to his feet, the demon's remains began to burn to ash as it's body rapidly decayed.

The young woman stared in awe of the impossible feat; a mortal man defeating and killing such a monster; a demon straight from Hell itself with magic. Looking on in wonder, the body of the demon began to burn and disintegrate into ash. The man himself watched for a moment as the body of his foe slowly tuned to dust before turning to regard the woman he had saved. As the two stared at one another, the glint of light caught the young woman's attention, and she glanced down to the man's chest, where a small silver pendent hung from a chain around his neck.

Engraved upon the face of the silver was a simple depiction of a pentagram.

Sekirei: The Magus Chronicles

By: Castlecrasher009

Chapter 1: The Magus Ashikabi

 _Shinto Teito (formally Tokyo), Japan - 2020_

"Attention all passengers. We are now arriving at Shinto Teito International. Please put your tray tables up and return your seats to the upright position. Thank you for flying Japan Airlines."

The bump from the landing gears jolted him from his slumber as the plane he was flying in touched down on the tarmac. He was a nineteen-year-old young man with black hair and deep blue eyes with a lightly tanned skin wearing a set of casual clothes consisting of a white t-shirt under a brown jacket and blue jeans. Around his neck, a metal chain descended down behind the front of the shirt, showing that he was wearing a necklace of some kind. As he waited for the plane to reach the terminal, he looked out the window and took in the city skyline that was visible from the airport.

' _So, this is Shinto Teito_.'

His musing ended when the plane finally came to a complete stop and the stewardess opened the hatch, prompting the passengers to depart. Grabbing the backpack he brought with him for the long flight oversees; the young man proceeded to exit the plane and proceeded towards customs.

A few minutes later, the young man found himself standing before the customs officer as the man verified the passport presented to him.

"Hmm….Alexander Drake…well everything seems to check out. Welcome to Japan, young man." The officer said as he stamped the passport and handed it back to the young man.

"Thanks." Alex thanked the man, retrieving the passport.

"So, what brings you to Shinto Teito?"

"Not much, just touring the nation, seeing all there is to be seen while practicing my art."

"Oh? What kind of art?" The officer asked, interested in what this young man did.

"The magical arts. I'm a magician, you see." To emphasize his point, Alex started waving his hands elaborately while suddenly producing a deck of cards from his empty hand. He fanned the cards out in front of the stunned officer before restacking them and making them disappear again as he covered it with his other hand and opened them both to show the deck had vanished.

"Whoa! Now isn't that a sight. How'd you do that?"

"Sorry, man. I magician never reveals his secrets."

"Is that right? Well, can't be helped then. Anyways, you're cleared to enter the city. I wish you the best of luck out there with your craft, son. Make sure to turn a few heads."

"Will do."

With his clearance through customs complete, the young man bid goodbye to the officer and headed on his way.

Alex made it to the airport terminal's exit and stepped out into the sunlight. He took a moment to enjoy the crisp spring air before making his way into the heart of Shinto Teito. As he walked, he lamented on his reason for being there, and the orders he received from his superiors in the Order.

Around a decade ago, a new pharmaceutical company called Mid Bio-Informatics came upon the scene that radically changed the medical field. Its massive success lead it to branch out into a global entity leading the industry in technology, information exchange, household products and medicine. Their presence in nearly every developed country has led to them becoming the single highest profiting private company in the world. So much so that the CEO of the MBI, one Minaka Hiroto, was able to buy out roughly 80% of the property in Tokyo, where MBI's corporate headquarters is located. As such, the man has renamed the historic city Shinto Teito.

This sudden shift of the city from majority public to private is what caught the attention of the Order of Magi, and had seen fit to send a Magus there after nearly forty years of 'inactivity' to investigate the city and make sure that no…'paranormal activates' were being conducted by either the company or people living in the city.

That is where the Alex came in.

The young man was on a pilgrimage, a journey around the world itself as required by all Magus to be fully accepted into the Order's hierarchy. As the Magus traveled, they would learn the sacred magic arts of the region they visited, often stay for several months to years as they were taught by a resident master who resided in the region. He had just finished his tenure in China and was moving on to Japan when he received word from the Order to investigate the capitol while completing his studies.

So, here he was, in the capitol, ready to get settled in and start his last phase of his pilgrimage before heading back to the States where he began his studies. While, at the same time, keep an eye out for anything supernatural.

 _City Proper – 1.5 Hour Later_

The ride on the monorail was a bit monotonous, but Alex had occupied himself with taking in the moving skyline of the city as he rode the train. When he finally reached his stop, he had immediately disembarked and was currently walking down the street. As he did so, he took notice of all the modern features of the city. The high towers dominating the sky. The hustle and bustle of the people who were walking past him, most of them with their noses in a smart phone. The colorful and lively advertisements being displayed on the sides of buildings and info-booths lining the sidewalk. But the most recurring feature was the letters MBI that could be seen almost everywhere. The company was clearly the most dominant feature of the city, and they liked to remind everyone of it. He even saw a black armored van with the words 'MBI Security' pass him by. Minaka certainly wanted the whole world to know that he owned the city.

Talk about an egomaniac.

Passing by a set of stairs leading to another monorail system for the eastern side of the city, Alex nearly bumped into a young man around his age who was coming down the steps while mumbling some things to himself.

"Whoa, there. Careful." Alex said as he barely sidestepped the dark-haired male.

"Ah…Oh, uh, sorry about that." The guy said as he scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Alex smiled. "It's alright, no harm done. Just keep more aware of your surroundings next time."

"Ah, right."

"Well, have a nice day and good luck on your next entrance exam." Alex remarked, making the guy look at him in surprise.

"What…how did you know?"

"Well, you were kind of talking out loud about failing again."

The guy had the decency to look a little sheepish from talking to himself out loud. "Ah, hahaha. Oops."

Alex chuckled good-naturedly at the guy. He was a nice enough fellow in his opinion. The sound of a loud boom caught both of their attentions as the two looked around.

"What was that?"

"An explosion?"

"Whaa! Get out of the way, please!"

Both Alex and the guy looked up towards the source of the voice, and were shocked to see a girl hurdling towards them from out of the air. Alex shook off his shock quickly enough to push the young man away just as the girl collided with him, sending them both slamming into the ground.

"Gruuuuah. What hit me?" Alex said as he groaned and lifted his head off the concrete sidewalk. When he opened his eyes, though, his face suddenly turned red as he stared right at the panty-clad butt of the girl who had just fallen on top of him.

"Ooooh. I should have known that building was way too high to jump off of." The girl muttered to herself as she climbed off the young man. Alex sat up to get a good look at the girl just as she turned to look at hm. Amazingly, despite everything that had happened, the girl smiled happily at the young man.

"Oh, thank you very much for catching me."

Alex blinked. "Well, technically, I wouldn't really call it catching. More like breaking your fall." Now that he had a good look at the girl, he could definitely say that she was the definition of cute. The girl had brown hair cut short around her shoulders with a single long ponytail flowing down her back and a single long strand of hair shot off the top of her head and hung down in front of her face. Brown eyes on a heart-shaped face added to her appeal. She wore what looked like a shrine maiden outfit, but the pants were replaced by a short skirt and pink bow. She also wore a pair of light boxing gloves on her hands, the kind you would see on MMA fighters. Thigh high stockings and knee-high brown boots completed her outfit.

Then his eyes traveled south from her face…and saw one of the biggest pair of knockers he had ever seen.

…

' _Okay, this should be illegal. How the hell do you put a cute face on a body like THAT?!'_

The sound of an electrical discharge caught both of their attentions. The girl looked back before she suddenly dove at Alex.

"Watch out!"

 _*Boom!*_

The ground where they were just a moment ago exploded as a bolt of lightning struck the spot. Alex found himself hitting the ground again just as the girl fell on top of him, her breasts smashing into his face for a moment as the girl bounced on him. The brunette pulled herself off him as she turned to look at where the lighting came from, allowing Alex to sit up again and look at where the girl was focusing her gaze.

From the top of a nearby building, two woman peered down on them from up high. The two looked to be identical twins, having the same features as one another. Both had long flowing black hair that split off into twin tails at their backs and hazel eyes on mature heart-shaped faces. They were both wearing near identical outfits consisting of leather outfits that had high collar sleeveless tops that zipped up for the front connecting to a pair of high cut pants by a set of straps circling their torso's with a ring in the center of their abdomens. They also wore a pair of thigh-high leather leggings and arm length gloves. The only thing different about them is the color of their outfits and their bust sizes. The one on the left wore a maroon outfit and had a smaller bust while the one on the right wore violet and had a larger bust.

And what a bust.

"There is no use running."

"We're just going to find you again, so you might as well stand and fight."

Alex sat there trying to figure out what was going on while the girl turned to speak with the two.

"I can't fight you, at least not yet."

The two twins merely smiled in response.

"You may not feel like fighting, sweetie-"

The twins raised their hands and arcs of electricity danced around their fingers.

Alex's eyes widened in shock. It seemed impossible, but the two women were able to control raw electricity….without using mana!

' _What the hell?'_

The twins then leaped off the building and dove towards the brunette girl.

"-But we do!"

' _Shit!'_ Alex jumped to his feet and began to shift into a fighting stance when the brunette suddenly grabbed his hand and in the blink of an eye-

 _*Zoom!*_

-High tailed it down the sidewalk at an incredible speed with poor Alex being dragged along for the ride.

The two twins landed on the ground just in time to watch the two disappear into the distance.

"Hold it!"

"Hey, get back here!"

Without any further delay, the two twins took off in hot pursuit, leaving the dark-haired young man from before alone and completely forgotten.

"What…just happened?"

 _Sumida River Western Embankment – Sometime Later_

After having run away from her two pursuers, the brunette finally came to a stop along a river embankment in order to catch her breath.

"We should be alright now." The girl said as she turned to her new friend…

"Eek!"

…only to see him sprawled out on the ground with his face as white as a sheet while still clutching her hand.

"…what the hell?..."

"Ahhh! Please forgive me!"

It took a few moments, but Alex was finally able to pull himself into a sitting position on the ground and regain his composure. Meanwhile, the girl decided to sit beside him.

"I didn't mean to get you involved. I just grabbed your hand and ran without thinking."

Alex chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, don't worry about it. I'm not hurt so no harm done."

"Ah." The girl seemed to have come to a realization as she stood up and turned to him with her hands clasped together. "I just realized that we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Musubi, what's yours?"

Alex stood up and bowed as well, following proper Japanese protocol. "Alexander Drake. My friends call me Alex, though."

"It's nice to meet you, Alex," Musubi said with an adorable smile. Alex didn't have the heart not to smile back. "It was extremely brave of you to save me back there."

"Again, technically, I don't really save you. I just sort of got in the way of your fall."

Musubi just continued to show that innocent smile of hers until she suddenly began to wobble before falling over.

"Whoa! Musubi, hey Musubi!" Alex cried out as he went to check on the fallen girl.

 _Meanwhile_

The twins leapt up to the top of a tall building as they tried to pick up the trail of their quarry. They had lost them when she took off with a guy she seemed to pick up right off the street. Now the two were searching high and low for any sign of the girl.

"Damn it all! We lost her!" The one in the violet outfit cursed as she kicked the side of an air conditioner, leaving a good size dent in the metal.

"Calm down, Hikari. It's no use getting mad over it." The maroon colored woman said to her sister.

Hikari took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. "Sorry, Hibiki. It's just after all that trouble, we couldn't catch her."

"And it is a good thing too."

The twins suddenly turned at the sound of the voice to see a person leaning up against a water tower on a nearby roof.

"Homura!"

The newcomer was a male, though he did possess a more feminine frame. A long black coat and mask his most of his body from view, save for his upper face and white hair.

Homura pushed himself off the tank and leaped down to where the twins were. "If you had continued to pursue that Sekirei, I would have been forced to intervene."

Hikari growled while Hibiki shrunk behind her sister in fear. They still remember the last time they had a tussle with the 'Guardian Sekirei'. "You should mind your own business, Homura."

"Protecting the unwinged Sekirei is my business, Hikari. As long as they don't have an Ashikabi, I will protect all the unclaimed Sekirei, including you two." Homura then started heading towards the edge of the building. "On a related note, you two should try to find your Ashikabi soon, before someone forces you into a 'winging'." And with his peace said, the white-haired man leapt off the side of the building and disappeared over the edge, leaving the twins to their thoughts.

"Che, man, that guy is too damn annoying."

"But he does have a point. We need to find our Ashikabi and soon."

 _*Sigh!*_ "I know, Hibiki. And we will find him, and when we do, we'll become the top dogs in this game."

Hibiki smiled at her sisters' confidence before a contemplative look came on her face. "Say, Hikari, do you know what time it is?"

Hikari blinked before looking over at the massive clock tower in the center of the city. Seeing the time, she suddenly became panicky. "Ah, shit! We're going to be late for our shift! Come on Hibiki!"

With that, the two hastily made their way across the rooftops towards their home, hoping they could make it to their job in time.

 _With Alex and Musubi – 15 Minutes Later_

Alex and Musubi were sitting on a park bench, with Alex simply watching Musubi in one part fascination and one part amusement, since the brunette was currently scarfing down two hamburgers simultaneously with six more waiting in a large bag sitting on the ground next to her.

"My, you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry, were you?" Alex commented as he watched the girl eat.

He wasn't expecting the girl to turn to him with big doe-like eyes and tears threatening to spill out with her cheeks puffed out from the food still in her mouth.

"Oh, Alex-san. Thank you so much for your kindness. Not only did you save me before, but you also gave me so much food to eat. You saved me twice now and I don't know how I'm going to repay you." Musubi said; her voice filled with so much gratitude.

"Ah-n-no need for that, really. I only did what was right. And please don't talk with your mouth full."

"'kay."

As Musubi continued to eat her meal, Alex took a moment to think about the crazy situation that he had just found himself in.

' _These girls are obviously not entirely human, despite their appearances. Musubi and the two women before both showed signs of enhanced strength and speed, with Musubi seemingly exhibits a higher degree of physical power, yet there isn't a single drop of mana coming from her, nor the two from before. The two twins appeared to have the ability to control and amplify electrical discharges. All three of them shows abilities that are impossible to achieve by normal humans who haven't been trained in the magic arts, nor have not undergone some type of augmentation.'_

Alex glanced over at Musubi as she happily ate.

' _From past experience, I would immediately assume that they have made some kind of contract with the demons, yet I can't sense any form of demonic or dark magic taint. In fact, the feeling I'm getting from her is absolutely positive, like this girl has never experienced any form of negativity in her life.'_

He then closed his eyes in deep thought.

' _So, I can rule out them being involved in the cult, but that still leaves me wondering where they came from. If they really are human, then they had to have received augmentation from somewhere to be able perform such feats. I can't see any signs of post-operation markings on their bodies, so they didn't go under the knife in their later years. Genetic manipulation, perhaps? Either way, it would take considerable amount of finance and resources to create such results, and such things would have raised a red flag with the Order. So, now the question is, who would create such people and why?_

…

 _Hmm, now that I think about it, they were not all that shy at allowing people to see them using their powers. The broad daylight attack is proof off that. Such things would be immediately reported to the authorities, there is no question about it. Yet, there hasn't been any report from the Watchtower of reports of strange occurrences. Even if the Japanese Government is attempting a black out of the incident, the drag net should have caught any reports going through the government channels._

…

 _Wait!_

 _MBI!_

 _The latest reports said that MBI has bought 80% of the assets that make up this entire city, effectively wrangling control and pushing the government out of Shinto Teito. This would give them the ability to filter out any domestic reports of such incidents as well as creating media black outs so that news of such events would not reach the public._

Alex turned his gaze to the large clock tower dominating the skyline.

 _MBI is also the largest private entity in the world, despite its relatively short existence. This grants them almost unlimited access to resources. Also, they had originally started out as a pharmaceutical company, giving them advance knowledge of human anatomy. Given these facts and the influence they have over the city, it would not be a stretch to believe that they have created these augmented humans in some way and have released them into the general populace. But the big question is, why?'_

"Alex-san?"

"Hmm?" Alex was brought out of his inner musing to find Musubi's face only an inch away from his own.

"Gah!" The young man shouted as he pulled back to give himself some room. "M-Musubi?"

The girl just smiled. "You were quiet for a while, Alex-san. What were you thinking about?"

"Just this and that. Nothing to worry over." Alex waved off the girl's concern. "At any rate, did you get your fill?"

Musubi nodded her head a gestured towards the now empty bag save for the used sandwich wrappings. "Yes, thank you very much for the food, I can't thank you enough."

Alex just smiled at the ever-cheerful girl. "It's no trouble at all Musubi."

Musubi just continued to smile. Alex swore that the girl's personality was set to perpetually cheerful.

"You have been so kind to me, even though we had just met. I wish I had someone like you as my Ashikabi."

"Huh? Ashi-what?" Alex asked as he tried to remember if he had ever heard that term before in his studies.

"Ashikabi, the one I am destined to find. Someone who is precious to me but I have not met. We are all looking for our Ashikabi, and when we find them, we guide them to the higher heavens where we can remain with them forever and ever." Musubi explains with complete conviction in her voice.

"….That's…pretty deep." Alex commented as studied the girls' expression. "So, how do you know when you find him?"

"We react. When we react to our Ashikabi, our bodies grow warm and our hearts begin to race. They tell me it's like love at first sight. It's so beautiful; I can't wait to find mine." Musubi stated as she bounced up and down in her seat, making her chest do wonderful things. "I just know I'll find mine soon."

Alex let a small smile creep onto his face. _"To open one's eyes to the truth of existence, one must simply believe."_ The young man chuckled as Musubi tilted her head in confusion over his words. "Musubi-" Alex started to say as he stood from the bench and turned to face the girl with a smile. "-I have no doubt in my mind that you will find your Ashikabi."

"…Alex." Musubi's eyes shined as she gazed up at the man in front of him. Suddenly, she felt her body heat up and her pulse started to race. Her cheeks became flush as her breathing became labored.

" _What…is this feeling…it feels like my heart is about to burst from my chest. Could it be…Alex…"_

"Hey, are you alright, Musubi?" Alex asked as he noticed the condition the girl was in. She looked like she suddenly caught fever.

"…Alex…" Musubi spoke weakly as she reached for him, nearly falling off the bench from her state as Alex grabbed her to keep from falling.

"Musubi, what's the matter?" Alex asked in concern when the girl quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's you…" Musubi muttered laboriously as she closed the distance between their lips, her eyes half-lidded. "…My Ashikabi."

"Do what?" Alex cried out just as his lips were sealed by hers. For a brief moment, he was simply left stunned by the girl's act.

Then, he felt it.

First, there was a pull. A pull on his own mana. The mystic energy flowed from him into the girl and mingled with an energy that was foreign to him, mixing and merging. Then, something else. His soul. Something was connecting directly with his soul, forging a bond, anchoring into the center of his very being. He instantly knew what it was.

Musubi.

She was bonding her own soul with his.

" _It can't be…"_ Alex thought to himself just as what looked like a pair of transparent pink wings erupted from her back and she let out a gasp that could be considered X-rated. The young man could not help but think that the girl looked just like an angle at that moment.

" _By the fist of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!"_ Musubi chanted as the light faded away. When everything returned to normal, Musubi gazed upon the man with total devotion in her eyes. "Sekirei Number 88, Musubi, yours now and forever, my Ashikabi."

'… _What…the hell just happened…how did she just Soul Bond with me?'_ Alex's mind was running a mile a minute. Musubi had just done something that should only happen with a special ritual that only certain people could do. The binding of two souls together, a connection more sacred and profound then even the vows of marriage.

And this girl was able to do this with a simple kiss.

"Musubi…what are you?"

"I am a Sekirei. It is my fate to find my Ashikabi, and then fight alongside him so that we may both ascend to the higher heavens together." Musubi answered his question, the look of devotion still present.

"Okay…exactly what does that entail, though?"

Her expression of devotion was quickly replaced by one of innocent confusion. "I don't really remember…"

Alex had to keep himself from falling over.

" _Apparently, this girl is very simple-minded."_

"But I do know that I need to fight other Sekirei who have emerged."

Alex took a moment to ponder what the girl was implying, but decided that he would get his answers later. The sidewalk was not a good place for such a conversation. "Listen Musubi, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I think we need to move this discussion elsewhere. Now, I assume you're going to be tagging along with me from now on?"

He didn't really need to ask the question. The soul bond was proof that they were now inseparable; he just wanted to know how the girl viewed their bond.

"Of course, Alex. I am your Sekirei. Where you go, I will always follow."

"Of course. Well, since we're companions now, how about we go find a hotel to stay in for the time being and you can tell me everything about Sekirei that you can. First, though, we need to hit the bank. This last expenditure left me with little cash on hand."

"Sure," Musubi responded with her usual cheerful self. As the two departed, Alex mulled over everything that had just happened and what it meant for the world itself.

' _Musubi was able to create a Soul Binding just through kissing me. This is something completely unprecedented. And she is implying that there are others who can do the same. The Order needs to be informed of this as soon as possible. I can't even begin to image the damage that can happen if these people fell into the hands of the cult or other unsavory individuals.'_

Alex's thoughts were broken when he felt Musubi grab his hand and held it gently. The man turned to see the smiling face of the brunette. Through the newly established bond, he could feel the positive emotions flowing from her, and he felt a sense of contentment as he closed his hand around hers.

' _Despite the fact that I didn't consent to the binding, I can't help but feel happy with her being by my side. Perhaps it isn't so bad that she just became my life partner. She certainly has a wonderful personality. I guess we'll just have to see where this goes.'_

And with that, Alex and Musubi walked down the street, hand-in-hand, just like a couple would.

As a couple should.

 _30 Minutes Later_

After a quick trip to the bank, the two young adults were once again walking down the sidewalk, looking for a nice hotel to stay at for the time being. With Alex's recent arrival, he was still thinking about where to set up a permanent residence for the duration of his stay. He needed to find a place where he could rent a room that fit his needs for the next two years, as he would be using that time to learn of Japan's mystic arts from the master who resided in the city. It would take him a day or two to find a place that didn't require a local job in order to qualify for residency. A place like Japan, where social conformity is emphasized, makes that a little difficult, especially to a foreigner.

Undeterred, though, Alex was more than ready to settle in for the last part of his pilgrimage, only he would now have to consider the girl to which he was now bonded.

Meh, he'll think of something.

"What are we doing now, Alex?"

"We find a place to stay the night, might get some food to cook tonight while we're at it. Tomorrow; we find a more permanent home."

"Would you mind if I cooked tonight? You bought me lunch so it's the least I can do."

"Sounds good, Musubi."

As they walked down a particular street, however, they found something that they did not expect.

"Here, have a balloon."

"Donnamondo's Family Restaurant is reopening. Please come visit."

Standing in the middle of a small crowd was the same two lightning twins that had attacked Musubi earlier that day, only they were both now wearing a pair of matching maid outfits in violet and maroon colors.

And the two parties would just happen to spot one another at the same time as well.

"Ah, you two?!" Alex said as he tensed up.

"It's the Sekirei and that guy!" The violet wearing twin, Hikari, said as she recognized the two.

"So, you've come back for another round, Sekirei?" The maroon twin, Hibiki, said as she walked to stand by her sister. The two raised their hands as lightning started to flicker between the pair, much to the shock and awe of the people around them.

"Wait! You're not planning on fighting here, are you?" Alex asked as he looked around to see how many people were around. He cursed as he realized the street was very crowded.

"Doesn't matter where we are. We'll take them from anywhere we find. That's the rule of the game."

Musubi tensed and raised her arms, preparing to fight, but Alex had other ideas. A flick of the wrist and a deck of cards appeared in his hands before he threw them at the twins. The cards spread out in the air as they flew before they suddenly started to spin around the girls in a cyclone.

"What the hell?!"

"What is this?!"

The two were shocked to find themselves in a tornado of playing cards the spun around them rapidly, several of them passing close to their faces, causing them to flinch repeatedly.

Musubi was very surprised to see what her Ashikabi had just done, but before she could question him, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her away.

"Musubi, run!"

Hibiki and Hikari both struggled with the card cyclone for a few more seconds until the cards just simply stopped and floated to the ground. Taking a moment to reorient themselves, the twin Sekirei quickly spotted the retreating couple.

"There running away again!"

"C'mon, sis. We're not letting them go this time."

The two started running after their targets, fully intent on finishing what they started earlier that day. They were unaware of the pair of playing cards that were stuck on their backs as a small glowing circle lit up on their surfaces.

 _Central City Park – 5 Minutes Later_

Alex and Musubi made it to the center of one of Shinto Teito's large parks. As there was much more room here then on the busy streets, this gave them more freedom of methods to employ against their pursuers. It also minimized the risk of innocent people getting caught in the crossfire.

But Alex was going to make sure the collateral damage was nonexistent.

"This should be good enough," Alex said as they stopped in an open area.

"What are we doing here, Alex?" Musubi asked as she looked around.

"We're making a stand. It's time we got those two off our backs, but first, I'm going to make sure no one gets caught up in it."

Alex knelt down and placed his right hand on the ground.

" _ **By the oath of Ancients, the protectors of the realm, let your light shine forth, let the world be as it should be, let those who are not worthy remain in ignorance, bless this land and protect all of creation."**_

" _ **Field of Separation."**_

Before Musubi's eyes, a large circle of light appeared on the ground as lines and unknown symbols etched themselves inside its perimeter. A second later, the circle was complete and pulsed, sending an invisible shock wave that radiated outward across the park. As the wave flowed outward, anyone the wave touched suddenly disappeared from sight. The only exception to this was the twin Sekirei as the wave flowed around them due to the power from the two playing cards stuck on their backs. As the wave reached the limit of the park, it stopped solidified into a wall of shimmering light.

Musubi looked around in awe as she looked around before looking back at her Ashikabi. "How did you do that, Alex?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we got company." Alex responded as he stood up while the circle dimmed to a faint glow, just in time for the twins to make their appearance.

"So, you finally decided to stop running," Hikari said smugly as she stopped along with her sister.

"You going to fight us for real, this time?" Hibiki asked as the two charged their hands once more.

Alex frowned and tensed up, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Alex, let me fight them," Musubi said with a look of determination.

"Are you sure you take them both?"

"Yes. I will not fail."

Alex took a second to think before nodding. "Alright. Don't lose."

"Yes," Musubi responded as she walked forward, punching her fist into her palm. "Let's go. Number 88, Musubi."

"Eager to die, are we? Very well then. Number 11, Hikari." Hikari commented as the two raised their arms.

"Number 12, Hibiki. Let's do it!" Hibiki shouted as lighting shot toward the brunette.

Musubi surprised the two by deftly dodging the strike and charging forward, cocking her fist back to deliver a crushing blow.

The twins responded by erecting a lightening barrier that absorbed the impact, but not without sending them skidding back a foot from the blow.

"What the?"

"Was she always this strong?"

Musubi disengaged from the attack, allowing the twins to regroup and try another attack as they took shots at the girl.

Musubi nimbly dodged each strike as tore at the ground. Her speed keeping her safe from the attacks while she tried to find an opening for a counter strike.

While this was going on, Alex calmly watched the fight with keen interest. His eyes not once blinking or leaving the forms of the Sekirei as they fought.

After more blows were exchanged, the twins began to look a little winded while Musubi still looked fresh. Something that the twins took notice.

"Damn it. How the hell are you still going strong? Our numbers are clearly lower than yours."

Musubi smiled. "It's because of the love from my Ashikabi. It gives me strength."

"Ashikabi?" Hibiki questioned as she glanced at the man standing to the side. "Damn! She's been winged! Hikari, it's the guy! He's her Ashikabi!"

Hikari growled as she realized that they were in an unfavorable position. "Shit…Well, only one thing for it. Cover me, Hibiki." The bustier of the two ordered as she broke off and headed straight towards the male.

Musubi noticed this and tried to intercept but was forced to dodge a blast from the other twin, which gave Hikari the chance she needed to strike.

"Nothing personal, but you need to go!" Hikari declared as she took to the air and descended on the young man with a lightning coated fist.

Alex didn't even look concerned as he watched the woman bearing down on him. Just as she was in striking distance, Alex spoke.

" _ **Aegis."**_

Hikari's attack was inexplicably blocked by what appeared to be a barrier made up of glowing swirling lines and arcane symbols. This left the Sekirei in a state of shock.

"What the Hell!?"

" _ **Repulse."**_

The next thing she knew, Hikari was being blown back by an invisible force. The Sekirei tumbled through the air before righting herself and landing on the ground. She along with both Hibiki and Musubi were now staring wide-eyed at the young man as the barrier faded away.

' _What was that? No normal human can do such a thing. Just what is this guy? Could we have been wrong about him being an Ashikabi?'_ "Hey, just what the hell are you? Are you some kind of Sekirei?" Hikari asked as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Who, me? I'm no Sekirei, hell, I haven't even heard the word before today, and I've been around the entire world. But to answer your question…" Alex stated as he gave the girl a confident grin. "…I'm a Magus."

The air around him suddenly flashed as what appeared to be numerous transparent blue swords appeared around him, all pointing at his opponents.

Hibiki and Hikari only had enough time to widen their eyes in shock before the ethereal blades started to fly at them, leaving streaks of blue light in their wake. The two twins reacted instinctively, dodging and blocking the blades with their lightening, smashing the blades into motes of light. But for every blade destroyed, a new one would materialize beside the Magus and shoot forward.

Musubi, meanwhile, was watching the whole thing in wonder. She had no clue exactly what was going on, but she definitely knew that her Ashikabi was absolutely amazing.

"Musubi."

The Sekirei turned to Alex while the man continued to keep his eyes focused on the fight.

"Yes, Alex?"

"I'm going to need your help in putting an end to this fight."

Musubi's eyes widened before a happy smile appeared on her face.

"Yes!"

Hibiki and Hikari were still trying to get away from the constant onslaught of blades. Every time they tried to retreat, their way would be blocked by a hail of swords, and it was beginning to ware on their patience.

"Damn it! Just where the hell are these things coming from? No, more importantly, how is he doing this?" Hikari yelled out as she blasts another pair of blades from the air.

"The hell if I know! But, it's getting really annoying!" Hibiki said as she dodged another barrage.

The two continued to avoid the deadly projectiles, but they were unaware that they were being led into a trap as they were herded closer together.

"Now, Musubi."

The twins were baffled when the swords suddenly paused in midair for a second before they all zipped straight towards the ground around their feet, making them back up into each other. Just when they realized they had bumped into one another…

"HAAAAAA!"

….they were descended upon by brunette they were originally fighting from above with her fist cocked back in a powerful strike.

"Oh no!"

"Crap!"

Their response was to slow as just as their feet left the ground in an attempt to jump away, Musubi's fist meets the ground. The force from the attack generated a concussion blast large enough to send the twins flying.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

The twins stayed airborne for a brief moment before hitting the ground hard. Their bodies bouncing and rolling for a second before coming to rest. They both groaned out in pain as they slowly tried to sit up.

"Oooooh!"

"Ouch!"

Hikari and Hibiki grimaced in pain as they finally sat up, only to find themselves staring at the forms of Musubi and Alex as they stood over them as they glared down at them.

Needless to say, they started getting really nervous.

"Okay, okay. You win. We won't try to fight you anymore."

"Yeah. We're sorry. Just let us go, okay?"

Musubi started moving forward but Alex put his arm in the way.

"No. They admitted defeat. They're done fighting." He then stepped forward to address the two. "We'll let you go this time, but I promise if you try to attack us again…" His blue eyes started to glow intently. "…I'll deal the finishing blow myself."

To emphasize his point, a blue aura flared up around him like a massive flame, the power behind it seemingly hitting the two with a physical force as their hair and skirts were blown back, revealing their choice of undergarment. This, however, was lost on the girls as they were both frozen in shock form the display of power.

Satisfied that he had cowed them enough, Alex let the aura fade. His stern expression changing to a calm on as he looked at the two. "Though I have to admit, you two are pretty amazing. Not anyone can control that kind of power like you two can. I wouldn't mind talking to you girls about it at a later time, if you're willing." He then flashed them a smile. "Don't go causing any more trouble, okay?"

His peace said; he began walking away towards where he had set up the magic circle. Musubi followed behind with a giddy expression.

"Wow, Alex! That was amazing! How did you do all that?"

"I'll explain later tonight, Musubi. I promise."

Meanwhile, the twins were watching the girl and boy leave as their fear subsided and was replaced with wonder. The power they felt coming from the young man was incredible, and something they had never heard of before. They just could not understand what it was, but they know it was imposing. They realized that this was one person they did not want to make an enemy.

But, at the same time, they saw his compassionate side when he spared them. The moment the Sekirei started towards them, they knew what she was about to do, but the Ashikabi stopped her. Despite the warning and intimidation, he was still friendly in the end.

His smile was really nice as well.

That's when it hit them.

The flushed face, the shortness of breath, the heightened pulse, the burning sensation welling up.

There was no doubt.

"Hikari…"

"I know…"

The two Sekirei nodded to each other and climbed up on unsteady legs as they called out.

"Wait!"

Alex and Musubi stopped and turned to the pair as they slowly walked up to them, their condition worsening the closer they got.

"Yes?...Are you two okay?" Alex asked as he took in their appearance. It looked an awful lot like-

"You….you're him…." Hibiki spoke through labored breaths.

"Uh, I'm what?"

"Our…..Ashikabi…" Hikari finished as the twins started to lean in closer.

Alex took a step back. "Wait…I thought I was Musubi's Ashikabi?"

"Alex…" Musubi spoke up, drawing his attention to him. "They're reacting to you. You're their Ashikabi as well." The girl said with a happy smile on her face.

"Wait a minute, you mean a guy can be-Omph!" Alex never got to finish as his face was grabbed and pulled into a searing kiss by Hikari. The young man had a moment to experience the intense kiss when transparent wings filled with arcs of electricity burst from the girls back. When the light faded, Hikari broke the kiss and moved his face to the awaiting hands and lips of Hibiki, who repeated the process with her own light show.

With the second kiss completed, Hibiki pulled back as the twins smiled up at their Ashikabi.

" _By the storm of our contract, our Ashikabi's perils be destroyed."_

"Sekirei Number 11, Hikari."

"Sekirei Number 12, Hibiki."

"Yours now and forever, our Ashikabi."

Alex stared at the twins for a moment as he tried to make sense of what had just occurred…again. He could feel the soul bonds forming as the twins both looked content while Musubi was cheering off to the side and declaring to the world that she now had sisters.

Finally, Alex let out a loud sigh before chuckling to himself.

"The first day in Japan and I get three wives….unbelievable."

 _To Be Continued_

Author's Notes:

This little tidbit was crawling around in my noggin for a while before I said 'what the hell.'

A Sekirei fanfiction where sci-fi and fantasy collide. Expect a lot of magic and mayhem along with tons of fan service in this one.

Lemons may come later.

The main character in this fic is my OC Alexander Drake, a Magus in the middle of his pilgrimage to expand his knowledge of the world and magic arts as he works to earn his place in the Order of Magi, a secret and ancient order of magus that work in the shadows of history. What role do they play in the world and how their influence will affect the Sekirei plan? Only time will tell. But you can bet that Alex will not be intimidated or take things lying down. He has his own strength and a repertoire of abilities he will use it to defend his flock while upholding the creed of the order.

It won't be just MBI, and the other Sekirei and Ashikabi he will have to worry about though. He'll have his own source of trouble that will drag him and his flock into the world of magic and spirituality.

Alex will be replacing Minato in this one and will get his Sekirei as well as others, as evidence of the lightning twins in this chapter, so I'm already diverting from canon as it is. The number will be around 10 to 12.

With that, I leave it to you all.

Kindly read and review.

Peace.


End file.
